Sting Likes Yoga
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: My take on Gibbs taking a paternal response after the events in the hotel in the episode Flesh and Blood Season 7. Contains spanking please do not read if this is not your thing
1. Chapter 1

Sting likes yoga

**Warnings: Contains Spanking **

**NCIS: Gibbs/Tony Father/son**

**Title: Sting Likes Yoga**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could not believe his eyes when he strode into the penthouse suite. Tony Dinozzo the senior agent in his team was bent over a

yoga mat bottom up in the air while a pretty girl appeared to bestretching his limbs. Said agent had his jacket off shirt tails hanging out

and appeared to be wearing a cowboy hat. The room showed evidenceof recent partying activity with empty bottles of booze and young women

strewn about the place. Prince Sayif who Tony was assigned to provideprotection to was sitting centre stage with a young woman sat upon his

lap.

Stifling his anger Gibbs said one word "Dinozzo".Through the gap between his legs Tony could clearly see his boss and could almost feel the anger

emanating from him. Quickly standing upright Tony blustered

"It's not as bad as it looks boss"

Gibbs ignored the Prince's offer of breakfast and turned to his wayward

agent

"Explain"

After taking only a few moments to listen to Tony's garbled explanation. Gibbs pulled the cowboy hat off Tony's head and headslapped him with

it several times ignoring Tony's yelping "ow ow ow".Turning to Ziva who had accompanied him Gibbs growled

"Ok Ziva you take over the protection detail. Dinozzo you take yoursorry butt back to the navy yard. Go straight to the conference room and

wait for me. I'll deal with you when I get back"

Dinozzo's heart sank at the words conference room and I'll deal with youbefore he could stop himself he blurted out

"Aw c'mon boss deal with me? Didn't you just deal with me a minute ago you know the whole hat slap thing my heads still spinning?"

It took seconds for Gibbs to get up close and personal with Tony whowas rapidly backtracking

"You want me to deal with you here and now Tony that's fine an audience won't bother me."

"No no boss that's fine I'm going see you back at the yard."

Turning on his heel Tony grabbed his coat and fled ignoring Ziva'sannoying smirk. Gibbs command ringing in his ears

"Tuck your goddamn shirt in"

Tony couldn't believe that a pleasant night on protection detail had gone so quickly sour. Who knew Gibbs was going to turn up and so damn

early; he thought for sure it would have been a straight handover to Ziva but no such luck. Bad enough his real dad was in town now Gibbs

was about to go all paternal on his ass!

Tony stomped in to the office and spotted McGee who appeared to be engrossed with a technical piece of kit. Grinning internally Tony strode

over to the "probie" and snatched the square shaped object out of his grasp and raised it high above his head.

"Tony c'mon I need that Gibbs has got me working on something for

him"

"Calm down McWhiney I just want to take a little look." Tony began to press a few buttons on the machine.

"Tony stop that it's not a toy you're going to break it! Give it back right

now!"Grinning annoyingly Tony danced away."Nope don't think I will Timmy I'm having fun."

A voice from above stopped Tony in his tracks.

"Junior quit fooling around give it back." Tony was dismayed to see his father standing on the upper balcony.

"Dad what are you doing here I thought you were back at the hotel" Beaming at Abby whose arm he was hanging onto Dinozzo senior

responded.

"Abby kindly offered to show me around so here I am. "Fixing his son with a steely glare he continued

"Junior give that gadget back to Tim right now and apologise. "Looking down at the offending object in his hands then at Tim's smug

grinning face Tony began to babble.

"Come on dad we were just kidding around no need for apologies."

"Junior do not make me come down there! "Muttering under his breath Tony flung the gadget into Tim's chest "Ok

there you go McSpoilsport sorry I took your toy!"

Still beaming Tim responded "That's ok I accept your apology….Junior!"

Dinozzo grimaced and stepped forward towards Tim but was stopped midstride, as Gibbs appeared before him and promptly slapped him on

the back of the head.

"I told you to head straight to the conference room!"

"On my way right now boss! "Tony hastily retreated cringing when he heard his dad speak.

"What did junior do now? "Looking up at the older Dinozzo Gibbs responded shaking his head

"You really don't want to know."

"After all these years I have a pretty good idea of Juniors M.O. no need for details. I always found a good spanking curbs the worst of his ways

for a while you want to try it Gibbs"

Sadly for Tony he was still in hearing distance and spun round hissing

"Dad c'mon please.. I'm at work here! "Gibbs and Dinozzo Senior turned on him in unison

"Conference room!"

Looking at the thunderous expressions on the faces of both older men Tony turned on his heels and fled.

Nodding at Dinozzo senior and the two remaining members of his team Gibbs marched after his wayward agent.

On entering the room Gibbs found Tony pacing up and down looking anything but remorseful.

"Honestly boss this has gotten out of hand. Ok I did kind of get carried away last night but no harm no foul. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again. If it did it I would be having your badge as well as your ass. Now get over here drop the pants and bend

over."

Tony was mortified to see that Gibbs had pulled out one of the chairs planted his foot on the seat and was beckoning him to come and lie

over his raised knee.

"Cmon boss no way am I going over your knee I'm not a little kid I'll bend over the desk."

Sighing Gibbs took his foot off the chair and walked over to Tony. "You know the rules son act like a kid and I treat you like one. Now quit

stalling and let's get this over with."

Grabbing his recalcitrant agent by the ear Gibbs made his way back to the chair saying to his wriggling captive.

"Quit whining and drop your pants or I do it for you."

"Ow ow ok boss ok calm down I'm on it."

Still protesting Tony dropped his pants and bent over Gibbs knee shuffling to try and get a comfortable position. Gibbs stilled his

movement with a warning blow across his boxer clad bottom.

"Ow"

"Ok Tony you know the drill why are you here?"

Still not happy with his current position, Tony was not ready to acknowledge any wrongdoing on his part.

"I dunno boss maybe because you have some serious control issues and need to take it out on my ass!"

Shaking his head Gibbs decided the time for talking was over and began spanking in earnest. Tony rapidly began to regret his smart mouth as his

boss thoroughly laid into his vulnerable behind.

"Ow sorry boss really sorry I wasn't expecting you that early. Sorry I thought I could have everything cleaned up before you got there I

thought Ziva was coming alone. Ow ow boss your killing me! "Ignoring Tony's explanations and pleas for forgiveness Gibbs

concentrated on spanking. He covered every inch of Tony's bottom stopping only when Tony began to sob. Tony allowed Gibbs to pull him

from his lap and into his arms. "Sssh Tony it's all over your forgiven." Gibbs rubbed the younger man's

back calming him while Tony got his emotions under control.

"I'm so sorry Boss I don't know what got into me."

"Ok son you're ok I know you're a little distracted cos your dad's here you just need to keep your focus."

"My dad he's gonna kill me too!" Tony groaned and buried his head further into his boss's shoulder.

"Tony your dad will be fine he knows I've dealt with you. It's not a problem."

"I'm an idiot."

Tony pulled away from Gibbs and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"No argument from me Dinozzo. Come on get washed up and back to work. And Tony you're on restriction for the week so you're staying at

my place."

Tony looked at his boss in dismay

"The whole week boss? Even after that spanking I…" The icy glare from his boss made Tony rethink what he was saying and he rapidly

backtracked. "A week sounds good to me boss." Tony gave his classic Dinozzo grin as he rubbed his throbbing bottom and quickly pulling up his

trousers. Following his boss out of the room as Gibbs talked and walked.

"I'll invite your dad round for steak one evening I'm sure I'd enjoy listening to tales from your less than stellar past…. Junior."

"Oh joy I can't wait this is really gonna be a fun week" Tony mumbled under his breath

"You say something Dinozzo?"

"No boss not a word."

Gibbs had a broad grin on his face as he strode back to his desk. Tony on the other hand looked like a bulldog that had swallowed a wasp.

Approaching his seat gingerly Tony lowered himself down onto his chair wincing as his sore bottom hit the seat. Aware that McGee was staring

at him Tony looked up "What"

"Ziva was telling me that you've taken up yoga?" Grinning Tim ignored his partners pained expression and focussed on his computer as Gibbs

yelled "Get some work done you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter includes an OFC first mentioned in my oother story "Trouble in the woods" Charlie wasnt meant to be in this but I kind of got carried away **

**lol have fun reading! Again spanking again I can't help myself Tony so deserves to be spanked lol**

True to his word Gibbs ensured Tony's grounding started the same day of his spanking. Luckily for

the team the case was sorted Prince Sayif was whisked back home and all was back to normal at the navy yard. Tony used the money he had

earmarked for his trip with his frat buddies to pay his father's hotel bill and airfare to Monte Carlo. In Tony's view it was money well spent as it meant

one less father figure to deal with!

The first two days of his restriction were relatively uneventful. If Tony was honest he enjoyed the company of the older man and always felt at "home"

when he was with Gibbs. Tony's sense of equilibrium was sent wildly off kilter on the third morning when Gibbs informed him that he was having a few

buddies round for a poker game that night.

"I'm having a few of the guys round tonight Tony. We were meant to be meeting up at Fornell's but unfortunately a leaky pipe means we had to change

our plans."

"Guys what guys?"

Tony's voice betrayed the hint of panic he felt at what he considered to be a bombshell. No way did he want Fornell or anyone else to know that he

was grounded.

Gibbs picked up on the younger man's anxious tone and immediately went into Papa bear mode.

"You don't have to worry Tony I won't be telling anyone you're here on a punishment tour. You can have a leaky pipe too if you want?" Gibbs grinned at

his surrogate son.

Tony wasn't that easily reassured and responded snippily to Gibbs.

"I think they may find it kind of weird when I disappear off to bed at ten pm like some damn kid! And who the heck are these "buddies" first I've heard

of you having poker nights!"

"Hey calm down Tony and watch the tone. Its only Tobias, Ducky and you remember Charlie from that case we worked a few months ago? Not like you

don't know the guys and you don't know everything about me Tony!"

Dinozzo's heart sank even further when he discovered one of Gibbs buddies was the woman he considered public enemy number one Charlie

Cavendish!

"No way boss! Come on! Charlie is coming here? That woman will make my life hell she already treats me like I'm some annoying little kid if she finds

out I'm grounded I'll never hear the end of it you can't invite her!"

"Hey enough! You do not raise your voice to me and you do not tell me who I can invite over to my own home! Nobody needs to know you're grounded

your just staying with me until your place is sorted. You don't know how to play poker so slipping off to bed at ten o'clock is no big deal unless you

make it one!"

"But Gibbs…"

"I said enough this conversation is over. Eat your breakfast then we're going to work."

Tony pushed his plate away and quickly stood up.

"Suddenly I have no appetite!"

Gibbs just gave the younger man his patented stare and said one word.

"Sit"

Tony hesitated momentarily then rolled his eyes sighed dramatically and flung himself back in his seat.

"Well I'm not eating!"

"Tony do not push me this early in the morning. You're going to lose the attitude, eat your breakfast then we're going to work. If I hear you bitch or

complain one more time about tonight I will truly give you something to whine about! Are we clear?"

Not happy but knowing he had pushed his boss to the limit Tony grudgingly responded.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok let's finish breakfast and get moving"

Gibbs lifted his newspaper up choosing to ignore the sulking young man before him.

No major case came in so for once the team were able to get off home at a reasonable hour. Tim and Ziva were glad to get away from Tony as he had

been like a bear with a sore head all day. Gibbs had used every last ounce of patience he had with the younger man and the journey home was a

tense one.

"Look Tony I know you feel stressed about the guys coming round tonight but honestly I don't see the problem. In fact if you relaxed a bit you might

actually have fun."

Turning to look at his boss with a face that clearly reflected the incredulity he was feeling Tony went into full rant mode.

"Fun fun? You expect me to have fun I'm grounded and you bring people round. People who I might add will all know exactly what's going on! They

know you Gibbs and worse than that they know me!"

"That's right Tony they know us that's generally the way it is with friends. It really is no big deal we're going to have a few beers play cards and have

fun its simple. Ok you might take a bit of heat from Charlie if she realises your grounded but hell she's been there herself and not so long ago. And let's

face it it's not like they don't know I've spanked you before so groundings know biggy!"

"They know you spank me oh my God! Ok you might as well just shoot me now Gibbs it's all over I'll never be able to face anyone again!"

Tony leaned forward and put his head in his hands dramatically shaking his head. Gibbs ignored him and continued to drive pulling the car up outside

his house. Gibbs alighted from the car and turned to his companion.

"Dinozzo come on out of the car we haven't got much time."

"It won't take you long to shoot me boss just do it please."

"I am not shooting you Tony but I plan on showing you how to play poker that way you can join in and I can keep a closer eye on you so come on."

Tony perked up quickly at this news and hurried out of the car after his boss.

"Really you're going to teach me how to play sweet. I mean I did play a bit in college but really I have no clue. Man it would be so cool if I could beat

Charlie, imagine her face!"

Shaking his head Gibbs was already beginning to regret his latest decision as Tony continued to babble on in excitement. The boy was so mercurial one

minute wanting to be dead the next unable to contain his excitement at the prospect of beating Charlie.

"Tony this is not about you and Charlie. I do not want you two getting into it tonight this is all about fun not a competition."

"Yeah boss I know but come on share a few tricks this is going to be sooooo great."

Gibbs didn't have the heart to break it to Tony that the chances of him beating Charlie were very slim indeed so he concentrated on teaching him some

basic poker. Once the lesson was over Gibbs made it very clear to Tony that he was to be on his best behaviour and he would not tolerate any

bickering with Charlie.

Ducky,Fornell and Charlie all turned up together and once the greetings were over they were soon all sat around the table.

"I never knew you played poker Anthony dear boy? Still it's good to see you here." Ducky beamed at the younger man

"Yes I'm surprised to see you here Dinozzo would have thought you'd be out chasing college girls not here playing poker with the "Grown-ups" in fact

I'm amazed you can even play poker." Charlie grinned at Tony as she goaded him.

Fornell jumped in before Tony could respond.

"Hey I'm not here to listen to you two argue so let's not start. Hurry up with the beers Jethro I'm about to deal."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Charlie but chose not to respond he would be the mature one tonight. Plus he still had Gibbs earlier warning about his

behaviour in his head so he concentrated on the cards in front of him.

The game continued uneventfully for a while and Tony managed to hold his own though it chagrined him to see Charlie playing so well. Tony relaxed

enough to join in the banter and Gibbs was pleased to see that the younger man appeared to be enjoying himself even laughing at some of Charlie's

more outrageous tales.

Of course the peace didn't last too long. Charlie's response to Fornell smacking her on the back of the head for some less than complimentary remark

caused the young women to rub her head ruefully before looking at Fornell with big puppy dog eyes.

"Honestly Tobias that's no way to treat the woman you love."

Tony choking on his coke prevented Fornell from responding as Ducky got up to pat the younger man on the back.

Charlie ever quick to spot an opportunity to tease the younger man was straight in there before anyone else laughing.

"Man I never thought I'd see this Anthony Dinozzo Junior speechless!" Charlie's laughter caused the rest of the gang to begin chuckling and Tony felt

his cheeks beginning to flush as he managed to croak out.

"You two are an item? Isn't Fornell a little old for you!"

It was now Charlie's turn to narrow her eyes she focussed on Tony

"Maybe if I was twelve like you Tony it would be a problem. As I'm a grown up it's not an issue!"

"Why don't you kiss my ass Charlie?" Tony finished his sentence with an obscene hand gesture which only caused Charlie to grin triumphantly.

"Oh dear I think its way past somebody's bedtime. Little boys get all grumpy when they don't get enough sleep."

"You think you're so… ow"

Tony's response was cut off by a Gibbs slap to the back of his head as the older man yelled at the top of his voice

"ENOUGH!"

The eyes of the room were on Gibbs as he visibly took a deep breath to calm himself and aimed his unflinching glare at the two youngest members of

the group.

"Ok you two this pissing contest stops right now! Tonight is about friends getting together and having fun I do not want to break things up to paddle

your two's asses! I want no more fighting do you get that?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and nodded grudgingly as Fornell viciously nipped her upper arm. Tony however was not happy and was unable to

accept he was at fault in anyway.

"She started it she always starts it!" Ironically Tony was aware that he now sounded like the twelve year old Charlie had accused him of being.

Charlie put both arms out as she looked around the table with an I told you so expression on her face but wisely said nothing as Gibbs spoke in a

dangerously quiet voice all his attention on Dinozzo.

"Ok Tony game over hit the road get to your room."

Tony looked at Gibbs in horror as the reality of his situation hit home. Knowing Gibbs meant business Tony let his anger show as he knocked over his

chair and raced up the stairs two at a time. Charlies loudly whispered

"Somebodys getting a spanking."

Led Tony to pause mid stride and he felt a moment of vindication as she yelped in response to a sharp slap again from Fornell. Taking a deep breath he

continued up the stairs slamming the bedroom door loudly before flinging himself on the bed.

Downstairs the remaining guests shuffled uncomfortably as Gibbs paced about like an angry bear muttering and cursing.

Ducky was the first to speak

"Calm down Jethro things really aren't that bad. Nothing you can't handle anyway. We'll all get off now and let you go and talk to Anthony I am sure

he's feeling very sorry for himself right now."

"Not as sorry as he will be once I've finished with him!" Gibbs growled ominously

"Trouble is you let him get away with murder Gibbs you're getting soft in your old age you were much tougher on me."

Charlie looked at the faces of amazement on the three men currently staring at her

"What what its true." Suddenly Charlie felt the floor beneath her move as Fornell grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and began to drag her over to

the door followed quickly by Ducky.

"Aw come on guys lighten up I wanted to stay and watch!" Charlies grin faded and she guloed audibly as Gibbs took a step towards her.

Putting her hands out to placate the older man she began to babble.

"Come on Gibbs I was kidding just trying to lighten the mood a little you know how it is." Charlie allowed herself to be dragged out to the car relieved

as Gibbs slammed the door in her face.

Once the door was closed Gibbs let out a sigh and stroked his brow not looking forward to the impending conversation he was due to have with his

wayward surrogate son.

Tony heard the door slam and allowed himself a sigh of relief he really didn't want people in the house especially Charlie. You didn't need to be a

psychic to know Charlie's earlier prediction that someone was getting a spanking was about to come to fruition! Tony punched the pillow with venom

and hoped that Fornell and Charlie had the kind of relationship which meant he wouldn't be the only one getting a spanking tonight!

Gibbs knocked on the door to Tony's bedroom and went in seeing the younger man laid on the bed with his head buried in the pillow he stepped

forward and smacked the younger man hard across his bottom with the wooden spoon he had in his hand.

Tony yelped and quickly turned sitting up on the side of the bed keeping his bum out of harm's way. Gibbs sat on the bed beside Tony.

"Anything to say for yourself son?"

Tony shook his head not looking up at Gibbs.

"I could say I'm sorry but I'm not! This is all Charlie's fault she always winds me up and picks at me with her dumbass jokes at my expense!"

"Tony who does that sound like to you?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders not knowing what Gibbs was getting at

"Siblings Tony… that's kind of a bit how Tim,Ziva and Abby might describe you at times."

"What no way come on boss I am no way as annoying as Charlie is and she doesn't even like me I love those guys!"

Tony was shaking his head in vehement denial at such a suggestion

"Tony you and Charlie are very alike she treats you like an annoying younger brother and I think your just finding it difficult to be in the little brother

role when you're so used to being the big brother. Charlie thinks the world of you Tony you make her laugh and she respects your skills as an agent"

"No way she's just a pain in the ass and she can bite me!"

Realising Tony was still too mad at Charlie to acknowledge what he was saying Gibbs decided to proceed to the business at hand.

"What did I say would happen if you didn't behave tonight Tony?"

"I don't remember were you going to pay for a first class trip for me to have a vacation in Hawaii boss?"

Tony's sarcasm was wasted on Gibbs who pulled the younger man forward across his lap ignoring Tony's protests

"Come on boss not like this I'm too old to go over your knee I'm too old to be spanked!"

Gibbs stilled the wriggling younger man with a short sharp smack to his behind with the wooden spoon

"Stop wriggling or you lose the jeans Tony. You so have this coming you have had more warnings today than usual we were having a good time until

you started in with Charlie maybe she's right I'm too easy on you!"

"No No boss you're not too easy no way OW OW!"

Gibbs proceeded to whack Tony's bum thoroughly covering every inch of the deserving bottom laid before him. Tony was completely chastened and

apologetic as Gibbs finished and pulled him up into a hug wiping his tears away. Tony lay with his head on Gibbs shoulder.

"I am sorry boss I didn't mean to ruin your night."

Gibbs tousled Tony's hair affectionately.

"It's ok son I forgive you just have to learn not to react to Charlie she enjoys getting a rise out of you."

"Oh I know that she just knows how to press all my buttons."

The two men sat quietly together for a few moments before Tony spoke up again.

"I don't suppose there's any chance Fornells gonna whup her ass tonight is there?"

Gibbs grinned down at the wistful hope in the younger man's voice before dashing his fantasy.

"I doubt very much a punishment spanking is what Tobias and Charlie have planned to end their

perfect evening!"

"Woah woah to much information boss yuck! Man he really is too old for her he must be older than you!"

"Hey I'm not old!"

"No boss but Fornell and Charlie she's younger than me!"

"None of our business Tony they like each other that's all that counts."

"I just don't get it Charlie's a pain in the ass I know but she could do so much better!"

"Tony Charlie has always gone for older men you and Charlie it's never gonna happen."

Tony sprung away from Gibbs as though he'd been electrocuted.

"Charlie and me boss no way I'm not thinking that."

Grinning as he got up Gibbs continued to speak.

"Keep telling yourself that son. Now come on let's get downstairs cleaned up then hit the hay. And Tony it's going to be another two weeks on

restriction and you will apologise to Ducky, Fornell and Charlie for your behaviour tonight!"

Tony threw his head back in dismay as he followed his boss downstairs.

"Aw come on boss do I have to apologise to Charlie you saw how she was she so started it!"

"Tony I don't care who started what your behaviour tonight was unacceptable and your apologising to all our guests' end of story!"

Tony huffed dramatically but knew he was flogging a dead horse on the apology front.

"Another two weeks boss I might as well just move in here and start paying you the rent!"

Gibbs stopped and looked at the other man intently before speaking. Tony was a grown man despite acting like a twelve year old for ninety per cent of

the time. Gibbs knew he responded well to boundaries and knowing someone cared for him. Living together would probably not be a bad idea!

"Actually Tony that's not a bad idea. I'd like having you as a roommate."

Tony looked at the other man in amazement

"Are you serious boss? I mean I'm flattered but do you think it would work? I drive you crazy half the time?"

"I think it would be good for us Tony we could look out for each other and you know I've always got your back."

"Yeh ok then I'm game I spend most of my time here anyway might as well make home really home!"

"Ok then roomy let's get this place sorted and get to bed we can go through the rules tomorrow."

"Rules boss you have rules for living here?"

"Of course Tony you know me I have rules for everything!"

Grinning he began to wipe the table down as the younger man rubbed his behind ruefully and wondered exactly what he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa Cowboy!

This is based on an episode in season 9 where Tony has been going on about how gorgeous a female suspect is and looks seriously pissed off when Gibbs makes sure he isn't involved in picking her up. I just thought his sulky behaviour deserved to be punished lol!

Tony quickly volunteered to go and pick the stunning suspect up claiming it would only take him a couple of hours. Swinging his backpack over his

shoulder and grinning hopefully he began to head out only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"Whoa Cowboy settle down you're not going anywhere."

Dinozzo slumped down onto his chair clutching his back packto his chest at Gibbs pronouncement. Gibbs nodded to Ziva and McGee

"Ok you two go pick her up."

Ziva looked up frowning.

"Sorry Gibbs Director Vance asked me to give a speech at a local prep school I wouldn't be back in time."

Spotting his chance Tony was up in a flash

"No worries boss McGee and I can go."

Aiming his patented glare at his agent Gibbs growled

"Sit! I told you you're not going anywhere!"

Spying junior agent Dorneget Gibbs called him over much to Dinozzo's dismay.

"Come on boss you can't be serious you can't let the two probies go alone!"

Gibbs was up and in Tony's face in a flash.

"Are you deliberately trying to piss me off Dinozzo? Tim and Dorneget are more than capable of going to pick the suspect up so I don't want to hear

another peep out of you about it! You got that?"

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs focussed on getting McGee and Dorneget sorted before looking at his senior agent again. Tony sat at his desk with his backpack still clutched to

his chest glaring at his boss. Sighing Gibbs turned his back on Dinozzo thinking this was going to be a long day and hoping the kid didn't push him to

far!

Anthony Dinozzo Junior was seriously pissed off he had made it down to Abby's lab to share his tale of woe with the forensic scientist.

"I mean seriously Abby Tim and Dorneget! What was the boss thinking! I've got to be the ideal candidate to go and pick that little beauty up! Not only

am I the senior agent, I can string a sentence together when I am in the company of a gorgeous woman unlike those two! "

Abby tried to talk some sense into her disgruntled friend.

"Tony haven't you thought that maybe your constant comments about how hot this woman was might have had something to do with Gibbs decision?"

"Hey I'm a charming guy in two hours I'd have had the delectable Eva Barinski eating out of my hand. Gibbs is just being an ass and having a go at me!

Probably because I forgot to get his damn coffee this morning like I'm his own personal lackey or something!" Tony kicked out at one of Abby's

machines in frustration.

"Hey you can stop that! I get that you're pissed off but if I'm honest Tony I think Gibbs made the right decision. I kind of think your focus may have

been off a bit if you were with such a hot babe you know how you can get."

Narrowing his eyes at the Goth in front of him Tony spoke with a calm he didn't feel.

"No Abby I don't know how I get you tell me seems like you're the expert on how I behave!"

"Sheesh Tony I am just saying maybe if you didn't keep harping on about how gorgeous she was and acting like a major hound dog then maybe Gibbs

would have sent you to pick her up not Tim!

"Figured you'd side with Gibbs. Saint Abby can't do any wrong!"

Tony rolled his eyes at Abby and started doodling on the notebook in front of him.

Taking a deep breath and trying to hang on to what little was left of her patience. Abby nodded at the doors to her lab.

"I suggest you quit sulking Tony as Gibbs is on his way down and he is not going to put up with your behaviour for long!"

Before Tony got a chance to respond the elevator doors sprung open and Gibbs marched out and into Abbys lab.

"What you got Abs?"

Abby updated Gibbs with the latest details as Tony glared at them both from behind while viciously stabbing his notebook and muttering under his

breath.

Once Abby had finished Gibbs turned to Tony trying to draw him in to the conversation.

"You got anything to add Tony?"

Looking up as if surprised Tony responded snarkily as Abby cringed.

"Me? No boss why would I have anything to add I'm only your senior field agent just sitting here twiddling my thumbs and looking pretty!"

Tony regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and he found himself been hauled up by his ear and swatted repeatedly on his

behind. Tony felt himself blushing embarrassed at being smacked on the bottom in front of Abby like an errant ten year old.

"Ow Boss come on Ow not in front of Abby!"

"You should have thought of that before you opened your smart mouth you've had this coming all day! Well congratulations Tony you finally got on my

last nerve."

Releasing his hold on his rapidly retreating senior agent Gibbs began his tirade.

"You do not get to act like a spoilt brat just because you don't get your own way. I get that you wanted to go pick Ms Barinski up Tony but that was not

your call to make. The decision was mine and when you act like a sexist jerk on my watch you should know by now that you get punished!"

Tony was still not happy stung by the comments Gibbs had made about him. Combined with feeling humiliated by having Abby witness his chastisement

he responded bluntly and loudly to his mentor digging himself into an even deeper hole much to Abbys horror.

"Sure that's right I get punished all the time but Saint Tim gets to go pick up the girl like he never makes sexist comments. Come to think of it Saint

Abby and Ziva never seem to get in trouble either sheesh must be there all perfect and just troublesome old me who gives you a hard time!"

Tony turned on his heel and went to head out of the lab only to be stopped by Gibbs firm hold on his upper arm.

"Let go of me I need to get out of here being in the company of two such perfect people is giving me a headache!"

Gibbs shook his SFA firmly.

"Quit being a brat Tony! I wanted to deal with this at home but clearly you and I need to have a conversation right now."

Gibbs began to drag his protesting agent towards Abbys office shutting the door behind them then pulling down the blinds he confronted his red faced

roommate.

"So Tony do you want to talk about this rationally or shall we skip straight to the spanking?"

Tony looked at his fuming boss and realised that he had managed to talk himself into some serious trouble and now might be the time to start making

amends.

"Look boss I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. I just really wanted to go pick Eva up and you wouldn't let me so I got

pissed that's all no big deal!"

"If you'd left it at that Tony it would have been no big deal but you seem to have a chip on your shoulder about being

punished more than the other kids you want to talk about that?

Tony looked at his feet as he responded guiltily.

"Erm no not really."

"Well tough start talking mister."

"I was just pissed and Abby was there and she's never in trouble and Tim got the girl and Zivas perfect and I was mad

that's all!"

"So basically you were mad at everyone else not getting into trouble rather than looking at your own behaviour?"

"Well I suppose you could put it like that."

Tony gave a sheepish grin only to have it quickly wiped off his face as his boss got down to business pulling out a chair sitting

down and beckoning Tony over.

"Come on Boss seriously over your knee? We're at work in Abbys office! I'm happy to wait till we get home."

"Well I'm not! You lost that privilege by behaving like a spoilt brat all day then not getting the hint a few minutes ago. Now

pants down and get over here you know the drill!

"Gibbs seriously… someone could come in!"

"Anthony do not make me come get you! Abbs will not let anyone in now come on."

Tony reluctantly loosened his pants and headed over to his boss who quickly pulled him down over his lap divesting him of

his pants and boxers.

"Bare come on boss it wasn't that bad!"

Tony took a sharp intake of breath as Gibbs began his assault seemingly oblivious to the protests of his SFA. Tony was soon begging for forgiveness as

Gibbs soundly spanked his bottom red as he lectured him about his behaviour. once the spanking was over Gibbs gently lifted a sobbing Tony off his lap

hugging him as he helped him pull up his trousers.

"All forgiven Tony you know better it's all over now."

"I'm sorry boss I behaved like a jerk."

"It's ok Tony just think before you open your mouth and no sulking. If you disagree with my decisions talk to me."

Rubbing his hand affectionately through his agent's hair Gibbs jerked his head towards the door.

"Come on Abby will be dying out here."

Tony grinned as he ruefully rubbed his behind.

"Forget Abby my butts dying in here!"

They both headed out and Tony was almost knocked over by Abbys exuberant embrace.

"Oh Tony are you ok that sounded awful. I know he was a jerk but seriously Gibbs bare? It sounded like you were killing him in there poor Tony!"

Abby looked accusingly at Gibbs as Tony squeaked in horror.

"You were listening!"

"Sorry Tony I couldn't help it you were kind of loud in there!

A dark head appeared from behind the computer and Tony's heart sank in horror as a beaming Charlie Cavendish rose into view.

"Loud… that's a major understatement my mum back in England probably heard your screaming!"

Tony put his head in his hands as Gibbs quickly nipped Charlie's teasing in the bud.

"Ok Charlie that's enough what are you doing here?"

Grinning cheekily Charlie responded.

"Just picking up some stuff Abs has done for me. The Tony sideshow was just an added bonus."

Charlie rapidly side stepped as Gibbs headed purposefully towards her. She raced into the elevator shouting as the doors closed on her smiling face.

"At least I know a cushion really is the perfect gift for you Dinozzo!"

Tony groaned as Abby patted his back sympathetically Gibbs shook his head saying.

"Come on Tony work to be done just forget Charlie she'll be the one with a sore butt if she gives you any grief."

Sighing as he walked stiffly after his boss.

"Charlie always gives me grief! Next time I want to see her get it in the butt!"

Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

"Somehow I don't see that happening Tony. Charlie only seems to end up getting a spanking when you're her partner in crime so your too busy looking

after your own butt!"

"Life is so unfair I really should have stayed in bed today."

"Come on Dinozzo get over it if you behaved yourself then you wouldn't get into trouble."

Tony waved at Abby and followed his boss into the lift determined to stay out or trouble his butt was not up to regular over the knee spankings!

The end until next time!


End file.
